


Incubus' Kiss

by Anne_Midnight_Hunter56



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56/pseuds/Anne_Midnight_Hunter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're perfect sin; Adam Milligan. You crave the darkness, you want to taint the light, and you want to succumb in every single taboo known to man. Debauchery will be the only thing you will know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Adam was slammed against the wall of the bar, a grunt of pain escaped his lips as he slide down the wall. His head was spinning and he felt completely disoriented. He opened his eyes and could make out his two older brothers fighting the damn demon and trying to keep him away from the dizzy blond. He stood up; trying to make his brain stop dancing and focus on not puking the burger he ate before the hunt.

He watches has the demon smirked at Dean and punch the blond on the stomach, hard, making the hunter double over in pain and receive a kick in the face that made him sail across the floor and crash with a few tables; breaking them.

"You humans think you're so powerful and almighty," Begin the demon, backing Sam into a corner, his smirk was hungry and deform. "You're just cattle to us. For the real predators of the night." He licked the brunet's cheek with his long, pink tongue. Moaning at the taste of the man trapped between the wall and his hard body. "Fuck, but you do taste good." The demon said in a loud whisper; it was loud enough for Dean and Adam to hear.

The blond demon gave the human trap in his arms a predatory smirk and another lick. "So tainted with the blood of those twisted, corrupted spirits." He laughed at the way Sam stiffened and the hurt that flashed across his hazel eyes. "Oh yes, my gorgeous Samuel. I know about your little blood fetish with those degrading demons." The blond demon gaze deep into Sam's eyes, a daze glazed appeared over the hazel orbs and his body slumped against the wall. The demon's red eyes glint in triumph when the hunter eyes reflected the beginning signs of lust. "I can show you more of my world, Samuel. Fetishes, kinks, sexual debaucheries that not even Satan can imagine in his wildest dreams. I can make you cum more times than any of those bitches ever could make you." Sam moaned, he licked his lips and inhale the sweet aroma of sex, lust, and arousal the demon had around him.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Dean screamed throwing a Holy Water-bathed knife to the demon's leg. It impaled itself perfectly in the demon's thigh, it made him gave a shrilling shriek and his spell in Sam lifted. The demon turn around Dean; his handsome face contorted in an ugly snarl.

"You! Fuckin' piece of shit!" The demon spat, he grabbed the knife's handle and with a yank, he took it out. Dark red blood sipped from the injury; hate filled his eyes. "You're going to pay, you self-righteous prick! You don't think I can read that filthy mind of yours?" He asked as he advanced Dean, the blond hunter diverting the demon away from the two younger men in the room. Adam helped Sam to his feet, while keeping an eye on his older brother. Sam shook his head to dispel the dizziness from having the Incubus so close.

"I don't know what are you talkin’ about, bitch. I ain't the one feeding from these losers’ sex drive." Dean replay in a cheeky tone, smirking when the demon seethed at the smart ass comment. In a fast movement, the Incubus had the older hunter pressed against the bar's counter.

"You don't know? How about those not-so-brotherly dreams you have? Mmm? They're so deliciously deprived that I find a miracle that the boy had not been claimed as yours." The demon gave him an evil smile. Dean struggle to get out of the embrace. "He loves you. I bet he let you do anything you want, just to have the approval of his big brother. And I know about that kid in Wisconsin. In how you made him call you big brother every time you fuck into him. Ohh, yes. So hungry for your kid brother's little hole. I know you salivate every time you think in having him spread in a bed, ass upturn and you sucking on his pink, tight hole."

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh? Did I touch a nerve? I bet I did." The demon glanced at the other two younger men and smiled. "Let's play a game!" He said in a cheerful tone. He let Dean go and stood in the middle of the room; his red eyes strained in Adam. "I will spin around with my eyes closed, and when I stop, I get the one of you I'm looking at the moment. Shall we?" He smiled and begins spinning before any of the Winchesters could move. The humans stood back, Dean trying to get to his younger brothers. The demon suddenly stopped and smirked.

"You." He pounce Adam, throwing him to the floor and kissed the boy. Biting and sucking on the pale pink lips. Adam moaned and buckle under the sex demon, part of him wanting to press close, to drown on the pleasant sensations that those cold-hot lips were giving him. And he wanted to throw off the creature and kill the fucker for molesting him and his brothers. The Incubus broke the kiss and murmured in his ear the following: "You're perfect sin; Adam Milligan. You crave the darkness, you want to taint the light, and you want to succumb in every single taboo known to man. Debauchery will be the only thing you will know. And that little whore hole will scream at you with want, lust, and desire. You won't be satisfied with nothing; only with the right cock filling you up. See you around." The Incubus smiled and in a puff; he was gone.

"Adam! You okay?" Sam's concerned voice ringed in his ears. He felt two pair of strong, big hands frame his face, familiar cologne filled his nose, and he could hear two voices talking in almost hysterical tones. As his world turn black, the Incubus's words danced on his mind.

 

OOooOO

 

Adam could hear voices talking around him. One was angry and scare, the other was calmed and worried. He opened his blue eyes and he glanced at the blurry scene. He could make up Dean's frame pacing the room, cellphone in hand and practically shouting to the other person in the line. Sam's big bulk was sitting, hunch at the table. Laptop on and was watching Dean pace around.

"C'mon, Bobby! There's gotta be some perverted lore about this! Adam is out cold from a freakin' kiss! That ain't right!" Bobby said something on the line that seems to placate the older brother a bit. He gave a biting thank you and closed the phone; throwing it to the mattress.

"Dean, calm down. Adam's gonna be fine. We take care of him." The brunet said in a soothing tone. At those words, Adam blushed in pleasure. Images of Sam 'taking care' of him with those big hands and corded arms made him moan. And Dean helping to care for him made him hotter than fire.

The moaning alerted the older men and they rushed to the bed, only to find Adam spread-legged, shirtless, and his hand pumping his erection through the demi of his jeans. His pale cheeks had a beautiful, pink blush and his semi-full lips were cherry-red for been bitten. His eyes were a sparkling light pink that was turning to a bloody red in seconds. He smirked at his brothers and in a fast moment, he took his cock out and twisted the head of it. Moaning at the electric sensation it gave.

"Mmmm, hi guys." He moaned, pulling at a pink nipple. "Wanna play?"

 

T.B.C


	2. Part 2

 

**OOooOO**

 

"Well? Don't you wanna?" The blond boy asked his half-brothers. Sam gulped, his eyes dark, he walked towards the younger man. Adam smiled at Sam; he hooked a jean-clad leg on the brunet's shoulder, shoving his drooling cock close to Sam's salivating mouth. "C'mon, Sammy. I know you want my cock filling your mouth." Adam moaned and before Sam could shove the thick, pulsing meat to his mouth; Dean shrieked and pulled the brunet away from the blond.

"Sam! Don't fuckin' think 'bout it!" The older man yelled, he turned to Adam but his words dissolved in his mouth when he saw the blond play with his nipples and cock. He pulled at a pink nipple and groaned.

"Dean, please. Play with me, c'mon big brother." The boy pleaded, his red eyes locked with Dean’s green ones. Fuck! You got to be kidding' me! Dean, with a lot of difficulty, severed the gaze and swallowed the urge to get in bed with Adam and fuck him to next Tuesday. Sam whined at Dean.

"C'mon, he's, he's just lying' in there, man! He wants us!" Sam tried to go back to the bed, but Dean pushed him away, took a rope from his back pack and as fast as he could, tied Adam to the bed. The blond was enraged, he screamed to be let go until Dean gagged and blindfold him. He looked at Sam to see the younger man shake his head and look horrified.

"De-Dean, I, um- what the hell?" The older man sighed and tried to ignore the muffled screams of the blond in the bed or how deliciously good he looked like that. Bondage was kinda in Dean's debaucheries categories.

"We need help and fast. We can't wait for Bobby to do his research." Dean said in a strained voice. Sam looked at him helplessly and tried to look at the blond but Dean stopped him and made him looked at his eyes. "Don't! That's what he wants! To fell in his friggin' porny trap!"

"Let's call Cas, then. Maybe he knows what to do." The tall brunet said, Dean nodded and pull out his cellphone. Six tries and he couldn't find his feathery friend.

"That angelic nerd! Where the hell is he?" The blond hunter growled at his phone, he sat down and looked at Adam, he heard Sam say something about research but he was too lost in his thoughts to really care. The boy was now calm but Dean could see Adam was still painfully aroused; his cock leaked pre-cum and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so beautiful like that. The sight telling Dean to just have his way with the young blond, to show him things that only could be believe on the most filthy porn anyone can find. He closed his eyes and looked at Sam, he had distracted himself with research, but Dean couldn't lose himself like that as his younger brother could. He stood up, grabbed the keys of the Impala, and went toward the door.

"Gonna buy something to eat, kay, Sammy? Keep doing your research." He left, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

 

OOooOO

 

Hazel eyes closed as they got tired of reading useless information about Incubus, all that it really gave him was a big headache and get a bit arouse as well. He sighed, closed his laptop, and leaned back in his chair. He heard a muffled groan and looked over to where his baby brother was tied to the bed. Shit, he looked so good. Sam stood up and went to his brother; something compelled him to take off the gag. When he did Adam gasped, licked his lips, and moaned.

"Sam. Sam, please. Please, it hurts, let me cum." Sam swallowed as he took off the blindfold. Red eyes glinted with lust; it called him to do something, to satisfy him.

"Yeah, Addy, yeah. I'll let you cum." Sam kissed the blond with hunger, getting in the bed on top of him. They bite, licked, and suck each other's mouth as if they were starving. Sam took off Adam's pants, sneakers, and socks as fast as he could. Adam moaned, hooked his legs around Sam's waist and ground his naked erection against the jean-clothed one, the friction made him shivered with pleasure. Sam bit him in the shoulder, hard enough to made Adam bleed. The younger man screamed in sweet agony, trashed under the strong body on top of his.

Sam kissed the boy, blood covered their cheeks and mouths, as Sam took off his shirt, threw it somewhere in the room and continue to dry hump Adam. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be doing this, that his little brother didn't really want him like this. That he was taking advantage of the curse he was under. But Sam couldn't really care at the moment, his objective was to hurt, take, and give pleasure to Adam.

"Take off your pants!" Adam ordered. Sam slapped him, hard enough to made it sting.

"No, I want you to come from the friction of my jeans against your tender skin." He said, grabbed the slender hips and thrust as hard and fast he could. Adam let his head fell back against the pillow; his screamed moans were a combination of delirious pain and consuming pleasure. The venom of the incubus running through his vain had made his skin more sensitive. He felt a finger trace his lips and he opened his mouth, sucking and licking the slender digit.

"Yeah, just like that Addy. You're good with your mouth, maybe I should make you gag on my dick. Mmm? Whatya say?" The blond groaned. Sam took his finger out and pinched a nipple.

"Yes! Give me your cock, please! Please, let me taste it!" He shuddered when he felt three fingers pushed inside him roughly. They scissor and plunged their way in and out, fast and hard. When they found his prostate, Sam pressed it merciless, loving how his baby brother screamed him for more, to stop, to fuck him already. Sam kissed him again and with two hard thrust of his clad hips and his fingers, Adam came. Sam, wiped out his large cock out of his jeans, took his hand out of Adam's abused hole, and shoved his length inside, his orgasm exploding as he felt the hot and wet tunnel.

They lay there, panting and sweaty. Sam looked at Adam, his lust haze lifting up, and panic and horror came to his hazel eyes when he saw what he had done. Adam's eyes returned to their crystal blue and they smiled at him before closing and passing out. Sam heard movement, he turn his head and saw Dean and Castiel standing there. Dean had a shocked expression, the bag of KFC was in the floor and Castiel had a trouble expression that simply said stupid humans.

"Um, hi?"

"Sam! What the fuck!"

*sigh* "Dean, calm down."

*snore*

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Part! Enjoy!

**Anne:** Well, hi guys! I wanna thank everyone that had keep waiting for this fic. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting my stories! I’m sorry! Lo siento! Gomenasai!! This is the third installment of Incubus’ Kiss. I hope you like it!

**Part 3**

**OOooOO**

Sam sat as far away from the beds as he could, his huge form hunch over himself and his expressive eyes were teary. Dean was beyond pissed with him and he totally knew it was his own fault. How could he fuck his little brother like that? Never mind that the blond was in a hormonal spell placed by an incubus demon, or that Sam always had a thing for blondes; male or female. But Adam, he looked so good and was begging so sweetly that Sam couldn’t resist the temptation of taking the younger man. He was already in a bed! He gazed at Dean and whimpered when the angry blond glared at him.

Dean couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. The jealousy he felt when he saw Sam balls deep inside Adam, or the look of complete bless the younger blond had in his face. It made his head hurt with how angry he was. Dean felt territorial and had just wanted to rip Sam away from Adam and take his place. If Cas hadn’t been there he probably would had done that.

Thank God for Cas.

Said angelic nerd was checking Adam’s vitals. Cas tried to fight the blush that was made its way to the angel’s cheeks. The boy smelled so good. He just wanted to eat him up. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, his pink, kissed-abuse lips were parted and small puffs of air came out of it, the boy had long, golden eyelashes, and his cheeks were a bit flushed. Adam was so enticing, Cas lends a bit forward, and he needed to taste those lips.

The angel pressed his lips on the paralyzed ones and moaned at the taste of them. Blue eyes opened and rapidly bleed to red, Adam’s lips kissed the angel back in a slow, sensual pace, it made the inexperience angel arouse fast. Dean and Sam heard the low groans and looked up, they hearts hammered in their chest.

“Cas!” Both hunters jumped the angel; they drew him back, away from the now whimpering boy. Adam’s cock was flushed and erect again.

Begging for release.

“Cas, c’mon! Please! I know you want to fuck me. I know you’re curious as how this work! Please!” Adam gazed at his brothers and at the angelic warrior with pleading eyes. Dean growled and pushed the other two males out of the room.

“Sorry, Adam. We can’t do it, okay?” At those words, Adam snarled at them, as he fought against his retrains and cursed them.

“Fuckers! I know that you want me! Cocksucking bastards! Fuck me already!” Dean closed the door and Castiel sealed the room, he made it invisible to human and demon eyes. He fought the blush and turned his disheveled self to the two older brothers. Sam eyed the angel, blushed, and cleared his throat.

“So, what do we do now?” He asked the older men, his eyes avoided the flushed angel. Dean sighed and walked toward the Impala, he sat on the hood of the car.

“I don’t know, Sammy. I seriously don’t know.” Castiel frowned and glance at the room where the younger man was still screaming and crying. The humans couldn’t hear him, but Cas could since he was the one that sealed the room.

“I know of someone that maybe can help us.” Both brothers gazed at him.

“Who?” They say in unison.

“A brother of mine.”

“No!” Castiel flinched at the tone they used.

“We ain’t goin’ to see Gabriel, Cas! He’s a friggin’ bastard!” Dean exclaimed in an angry tone. Castiel frowned at the Winchesters and shook his head.

“I am not talking about Gabriel. I have more brothers.” Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Great, more angels.”

 

**OOooOO**

 

Castiel took the brothers to a big mansion, at the outskirts of France. It looked warm and inviting in way that the brothers weren’t used to. Castiel made his way to the door, opened it and let the brothers in. As they filled the lobby of the mansion the sound of ruffling wings graced their ears.

“Castiel! So nice to see you.” A smooth, accented voice resonated in the room. The humans and the angel turned around and saw a blond man with intense blue eyes. The man smirked as he recognized the two young humans and Dean grimaced. The older hunter glared at Castiel and groaned.

“Cas! He’s as bastardy as Gabriel! Or worst!” Dean complained while Sam eyed the blond angel.

“Balthazar.” The brunet said in a strained voice, which Dean notice and focuses his gaze on his brother _. Huh, what is going on?_ Balthazar smiled at the brunet and in a flash the older angel was in front of Sam, the angel gazed at the brunet with something akin to lust in his eyes.

“Samuel, it sooo deliciously good to see you.”

“Balthazar,” Castiel stood in between the angel and the mortal, his blue eyes hard and cold. The blond angel smirked and step back from his younger brother. Even thought Castiel was, as people say, the baby of the family, he was one powerful mother fucker and no one in their right mind would tangle with the young angelic warrior just for kicks. “We need your help.” Dean scoffed and crossed his arm.

“I don’t trust this guy, Cas.”

“Be silent, Dean.” Castiel commanded and Dean glared at him, but for once he listened to the angel. Balthazar watched the exchange with mirth in his eyes.

“What can I do for you, baby brother?”

“I need to know about incubus’ curses and what the consequences are if they are ignored?” The dark-haired angel finished. Balthazar laughed and pinned Sam with his light blue eyes.

“Mmmm, so which one of you idiots decide to get frisky with a sex demon?”

“None of us did, you perverted freak.” Dean answered; he didn’t like the way Balthazar was “gazing” at his little brother; as if he was some juicy steak and Balthazar a starving man. Balthazar frowned; he could now feel that they were enveloped in demonic aura, even Castiel. But, Dean was right, they weren’t the source.

“Then, who is it?” The two humans looked at each other, worry and lust reflected their light eyes. The dark haired angel was the same, he looked at Balthazar and the older angel felt a rush of desire as he gazed into Castiel’s blue eyes.

“Adam Milligan. Their younger brother and I fear that if we do not get him help right away, the boy may die.” Dean and Sam looked at Castiel, that bit of information they did not know.

“He’ll die?”

“What!? Why you didn’t say anything, Cas?!”

“Because I wasn’t sure until I kissed him. However, I am not certain what can we do to save him.” The angel finished. Balthazar smiled again, this time it was a bit softer and genuine. His little brother cared for his pet mortals.

“Take me to him.”

 

**T.B.C.**

**Anne:** So, what do you think? Please review! LOL and what’s going on between Balthy and Sammy? Jujujujujuju


End file.
